Uncle Jules!
by Lulu-fifi
Summary: Julius Root takes in Holly after an incident that leaves her without a home. What will happen? Dun dun dun duh! It's much better than it sounds I promise. Rating just in case. H/R don't like don't read.I won't cry.
1. Prologue

So the summary wasn't that good. But you still decided to read it right? This is my first fic so I'm still getting used to the software so bear with me please.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it. I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, I still probably don't own it. All I'll say is I'm not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any other author who's work I've used either directly or indirectly. There, I've said it, I own NOTHING!!!!

Authors note

The deaths in the Opal deception didn't happen. The rest did. The bomb went off, seemingly killing Root, however Holly managed to force open the octo-bonds where they had not quite fastened around Roots ample stomach and carried him off. The rest happened pretty much as said, except the funeral. Sool took charge, then was kicked out by the Council after they heard how he had treated the officers through a complains campaign led by Grub Kelp.

Grub is still exaggerating his role in the operation today.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

You'll probably read this and be like woah!! What the hell? All will become clear. I hope. Sorry for the OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, I still probabaly don't own it. I'm not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I've said it. I own NOTHING!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Captain Short walked through the door of her Commander's office. Julius looked up, his breath caught in his throat. She was truly divine. Her tightly fitted jumpsuit showing off her figure perfectly, her ruffled hair making her look all the more appealing.

'Commander – you wanted to know why I've been a bit off during assignments- well it's because....I love you.' She blurted out.

'Why under Earth didn't you tell me sooner Holly? The Commander questioned softly

'What, you're not, mad at me?

A confused look crossed her beautiful face.

'Of course not, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to tell you, well, Holly Short. I love you too.'

With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. As he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, Julius Root was, quite simply, ecstatic.

* * *

Like I said, sorry for the OOC-ness, and yeah, it's a bit short, the chapters get longer as I go on. Please R&R it'll help me loads, and you'll feel all warm inside because you've done a good deed.


	3. Chapter 2

I would've put this up last time but I was kicked off the computer so for all you who thought I was completely mental maybe this will change your mind, maybe it won't.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, I still probably don't own it. I'm not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I've said it, I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 2

Roots Place

7:08

Julius Root rolled over and hit his alarm clock. Hmmmm, that's been a nice dream. Short had looked even more angelic than in real life. If that were possible. Not that the dream was going to come true. Why in Frond's name would Holly Short love an old, fat, ugly, red-faced elf like him? She could have any guy at the plaza without trying.

He showered and changed into his uniform then grabbed his car keys and drove, past a ten car pileup and a gang of goblins before arriving to see a crew of reporters huddled around the entrance to Police Plaza. Sighing he went around the back to park and entered via the back door to the male changing rooms. As soon as he entered his office Foaly – who had been waiting for him – proceeded to explain the situation.

'A gang of goblins fire-balled a gnomes car causing a ten car pileup. The press think it's the rebirth of the B'wa Kell'

Julius groaned inwardly. He should've known what he'd seen on his journey to work would cause him more paperwork.

'OK. I'll go find Vein. He'll sort it out.' Muttering to himself, Root strolled out of his office.

'I don't care Trouble. If you can't shut her up because your still tied to her apron strings then we are finished.' Shouted an enraged Holly Short, storming down the corridor straight into her Commander. She glanced up at the look of surprise on his face, and burst into floods of tears.

'Holly, what's up? No, not here. Come into my office.' Root murmured concernedly

Gasping to control her breath Captain Short nodded in agreement and stepped into her Commander's office.

'Now, Holly what's happened?'

'It's nothing Sir. I shouldn't bring relationship stuff into the working environment.' The auburn headed elf replied, nervous of her bosses reaction.

'Lovely sentiment, but now you have. What's up?'

Shocked by the genuine warmth in Root's voice Holly began to talk.

'Well, you see ever since me and Trouble started dating , his Mum's had a problem with me. She thinks that I'm not good enough, and he's such a Mummy's boy that he won't even ask her to back off a bit.'

'I see, so now you've left him? For good?'

'Yes and yes. Only now, I've got nowhere to live.' Tears spilled from her eyes again.

'You can crash on my sofa if you want.' _Stupid mouth_, thought Julius, _why did I say that?_

'Really? Thanks. Erm...I'll need to pick some stuff up from Trouble's flat.' Holly couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Who would've thought that Root had a compassionate side?

'No problem. We can stop off there on the way.' He replied, hardly thinking.

The rest of the shift flew by for Root, even though most of it was spent throwing out Grub Kelp's complaints. When the moonmeters hit 5 he was out of his office like greased lightning, and once he'd found Captain Short they made their way to their way to the car park.

'You know Sir, me staying at your place. It's going to spark a lot of gossip. ' Holly said hesitantly.

'Let 'em talk. So what's Trouble's address?'

Holly relaxed into the passenger seat, relieved that civil conversation wouldn't be beyond Root and reeled off the address.

_She really is beautiful, _thought Root, _and now, she's living with me. Maybe I should get a lock for the bathroom. On the other hand, maybe I could conveniently walk in on her. Julius, behave yourself._

Next to him Holly's thoughts weren't as innocent either. _You know I've never noticed this, but he really does smell quite nice, despite the fungus cigars, and his smile...Holly Short, you are not going gooey over your Commaning officers smile? Shameful. Why's the car stopped?_

Root pulled up outside the apartment block and Holly went inside to collect her things. She locked up and posted the key through the letter box. Wiping a tear from her eye as she did so.

* * *

  
Poor Holly :( I feel evil. But as they sing. Things can only get better. Please review. You know you want to tick off your good deed of the day.

Luvs and lollipops


	4. Chapter 3

For those who were wondering yep the first chapter was Root's dream. Oh, and any time you think the rating should go up - not likely 'til the later chapters- mention it in a review. I've based the rating on the fact that neither me or my friends are offended and we're teens. Ok. This chapter explains my choice of crap title.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, I stil probably don't own it. I am not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I've said it, I own NOTHING!!

* * *

As Julius opened the door, telling Holly the key code so she could let herself in, Holly was surprised to find herself in a light airy room that showed signs of being recently vacuumed and dusted. As he noticed her raised eyebrows Root admitted that his sister-in-law came round every few days to check his bed had been slept in and there was food in the cupboards.

'Intefering woman' he added.

Even as he said this the phone rang, after checking the caller ID Julius put it on speaker phone and busied himself in the kitchen.

'Hello'

'Uncle Jules Mummy says that you can't forget you're looking after me while she and Phil go to see that new movie.' said the young voice on the other end of the phone.

'D'Arvit'

'What does that mean Uncle Jules?'

'Nothing. Don't repeat it. Especially not in front of your Mummy.'

'Ok Uncle Jules. Uncle Jules...can we watch Night Garden tonight?'

'I don't know, it depends on whether you're a good girl and you've got to promise you'll go straight to bed afterwards.'

'I promise!!!'

'I'll see then. Can you put Mummy or Phil on the phone please sweetheart?'

'Mummy's getting ready but Phil's here. Phil! Uncle Jules wants you!!'

'What can I do for you Julius?' another voice, this time deep and masculine.

'What time do you want me tonight?'

''Bout an hour?'

'That'll do fine. See you then.'

'Indeed'

Root cut off the phone connection and walked back into the living room from the kitchen with a dish of pasta and two bowls. Setting them down on the table he gestured for Holly to take a bowl.

'Help yourself...what?' Holly was staring incredulously at him.

'Uncle Jules?'

'Yes...your point being?'

'You just don't look the type sir'.'

'Call me Julius-at least when we're not at work.'

'What was that about anyway?'

'I said I'd babysit my niece while my sister-in-law goes out with her new boyfriend. I won't be back 'til late, so I might wake you up when I come back in, though I try I'm not the quietest person under the world. Unless you wanted to come with me? It'd be nice to have a conversation that wasn't about how Charley really shouldn't go to bed just yet.'

'Commander Root. Are you asking me on a date?' _Why did you say that you fool?_

'Hardly. I asked if you wanted to babysit a hyperactive three year old.'

'Well, I'd love to.'

'Then I'd get changed if I were you. Bathrooms third door on the right. I'll get a lock put on tomorrow.'

'Thanks'

Both elves went to change, Holly in the bathroom and Julius in his bedroom. They both re-entered the living room from different doorways.

'You look...'

'...different'

Holly was dressed in black trousers and an emerald v-neck while Julius was wearing a blue turtle neck sweater-which showed a significantly reduced stomach, must've been all the field missions he'd been on since his re-activation- and a pair of black jeans.

Glancing at his watch he nodded towards the door

'We should get going, there's bound to be traffic.'

As Holly followed her new landlord down the stairs to the car park she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. _Frond the Commander- I mean Julius- has a nice arse. Argh! Did I just think that? Traitor brain, first his smile now his arse. What has gotten into you girl?_

* * *

There you go. I based Charley on a relative of mine and my inner child. I dont know when I'll next be able to update 'cause I go back to school tomorrow and my teachers'll be back on the 'let's do more coursework' wagon. Hopefully I won't be too busy *Prays to the God of coursework and not busy-ness*  
Luvs and lollipops


	5. Chapter 4

Okies this is for ForrbiddenMoanz for the lovely review. And for those who have seen In the Night Garden I'm sure you'll sympathise. If not watch it, but don't make me pay the psychiatrists bill. It really is that bad. Oh, and if you think Root's OOC then sorry, I just know someone who has a very simlair temperament to Root's who is dissolved into a patient fluffball (not literally) when his nieces are around.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, I still probably don't own it. I am not Eoin COlfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I've said it. I own NOTHING!!!!

* * *

After a 20 minute drive, during which each occupant of the vehicle was admiring the other, they arrived at the abode of Julius' sister-in-law.

Root rang the doorbell and was greeted by an exuberant elf who flung her arms around his legs shouting

'Uncle Jules!! Uncle Jules!!'

As Holly laughed the three year-old looked up at her and tugged on her Uncle's sleeve. He picked her up and she whispered into his ear.

'Who's that Uncle Jules?'

'That's Holly, a friend of mine, don't be scared, she may look tough but she's a big softie really' Root replied, putting his free arm around Holly's shoulders briefly, but long enough to make her feel elated.

'Ah Julius, thanks for coming, do come in, you'll freeze out there, Charley, what did I tell you about letting Uncle Julius sit down before you mug him?' the unmistakable tones of a harassed mother rang through from the kitchen, and, sure enough, a female elf came into the hallway.

'Oh! Who's this? You didn't tell us you were back in the dating game'

Holly blushed at this assumption, bringing a pink tinge to her cheeks that made Julius' heart skip a beat.

'Oh no Lily, you've got the wrong idea. Holly's just a friend. I just fancied a bit of conversation once missie here' he jiggled Charley in his arms, making her giggle 'is in bed.'

'Hmm' Lily replied, obviously not believing him 'come in'

They entered a room that looked twice the size of Root's flat.

'Ok Charley, you can give her the tour once me and Phil have gone. Phil! Julius is here! You ready?'

A highly toned , muscular elf came into the room, car keys in hand and nodded at Holly, though he made no remark. She took this to be Phil.

'Night night honey, sleep well' he said to Charley, kissing her on the forehead. While Lily fussed over her daughter, he turned to Julius.

'Now, you know the rules. No wild parties and don't answer the door to anyone you don't know.' He grinned 'come on Lil''

Then the happy couple were gone.

'Uncle Jules! Uncle Jules! You said we could watch Night Garden!' Charley wriggled out of Root's arms and dragged him over to the sofa

'Have you been a good girl?'

'Yes! Yes!'

'Promise you'll go to bed straight after?'

'Promise Uncle Jules!'

'Alright then'

Holly chuckled as Julius argued with his niece over which episode of some mud man TV show –In The Night Garden- to watch.

After putting the videodisc into the player Root settled into the sofa, with Holly curle d up next to him.

'You two aren't going to start _kissing_ are you?' the toddler asked in disgust 'Yuck'

'No Charley, don't worry about that.' Came the patient reply.

'Good.' And with that Charley plonked herself on her Uncle's knee and snuggled up to him.

As the programme started Holly wondered why Julius had agreed to put it on, it was awful. But then she saw the look on Charley's face. It was priceless, and Julius- as always the responsible adult- had fallen asleep.

* * *

Like I said sorry if you don't like the loving Uncle side of Root. But anyhow. Roots asleep on the sofa. Holly has an evil idea. What is it? Eyeliner moustache? Pink barbie clips in his hair? (that one is very funny, spesh if the victim doesn't notice until they've gone to town and come back again and then their Mum points it out. Hehehe) If you want to find out please review.  
Luvs and lollipops


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Ok. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but if I'dve gone on any longer it would've gone on forever. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, I still probably don't own it. I'm not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other author's whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I've said. I own NOTHING!!!!!

* * *

As the end credits rolled up the screen Holly beckoned for the little girl to follow her.

'Where's your kitchen?' she whispered

Charley tool her hand wordlessly and led her into another huge room. Holly gasped in amazement; it even had an Aga run off the superfluous hot air from the chutes. Delving into the freezer she found what she wanted and emptied some ice cubes into two bags, handing one to Charley.

'You get his feet, I'll get his back' Holly whispered.

An evil grin crossed the toddlers face as she understood and silently they tiptoed back to the sleeping Julius.

'Argh' Julius sat bolt upright 'Aaah What in Frond's name?'

Charley had attacked his feet with her bag of ice cubes while Holly had slipped hers down the back of his jumper when he'd sat up.

'I'm sorry Julius, did we scare you?' Holly asked innocently, hugging him to crush the ice into his back even more.

'That is NOT helping Hols' as Julius stood up the bag of ice fell onto the sofa. The child at his feet was in a heap of giggles.

'Right you.' He said in a gruff voice, scooping up his niece, 'Bed'

'No Uncle Jules. Nooo' the toddler looked almost ready to cry.

'Ah-ah. No water works you promised. ' and he carried her upstairs. Holly picked up the bags of ice and dumped them in the kitchen sink to melt, then went to pick a videodisc from the vast collection. So absorbed in this task was she that she didn't here Root come back in, didn't even notice he was there until he grabbed her around the waist, his mouth at her ear

'You should know better'

Holly giggled like a school girl

'Yes sir.' She replied meekly. 'Can we watch this?' she waved a disc under Julius' nose.

'You like that sort of slush?' He asked incredulously 'Very well, but only 'cause it's you.'

The two elves sat on the sofa, watching the film, which as Julius had predicted was a slushy romance. Holly nestled into Julius' side and his arm pulledher closer.

_Should I kiss her? I want to kiss her._

_Does he like me? Nah, why would he like me?_

They both turned simultaneously

'I...'

'Do...'

'You first'

'No you'

'Short'

'Call me Holly, you first'

'UNCLE JULES!!'

Julius sighed, trust his niece to ruin the moment.

'Is that a Charley I hear? 'Cause I thought she'd promised to be a good girl and go to sleep' he shouted from the door.

'Have you turned Night Garden off?'

'No' both adults replied, fingers crossed.

'I don't believe you.'

Root rolled his eyes and returned to the sofa, pulling Holly into his embrace once more.

* * *

Hehe. Me and my Mum came up with that idea ages ago and I've been trying to get it into something for just as long. Hope you liked it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for OOC-ness. Please review!!!

Luvs and lollipops

ps I'm adding this sentence so the word count isn't treble 6. I'm superstitious like that


	7. Chapter 6

Hey hey! Sorry this is so short. It's just to fill a gap in the narrative. Also the rest of the story made more sense to me with this bit in. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Maybe even tonight if you're lucky (or not depending on your POV)

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it. I still probably don't own it. I am not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used directly or indirectly. There, I 've said it. I own NOTHING!!

* * *

Julius and Holly were curled up together watching Crimewatch Haven when Lily and Phil arrived back.

'Just a friend, eh?' Was Lily's first remark coming through the door, closely followed by 'How's Charley?'

'She's fine, she didn't want to go to bed but part from that I haven't heard a thing. And to answer your question yes, just a friend. She got cold and you've got one of those fancy heating systems that only react to your voice.'

'Any excuse Julius, any excuse to have a pretty girl in your arms.'

'Night Lily, night Phil.' Julius said with rather forced cheerfulness and gestured to Holly that they were leaving.

The Journey back to Root's apartment was susprisngly quick and uncomfortably silent.

'Commander? Are you ok?' came a hesitant enquiry from Holly

'Of course I am Short. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Meep'

* * *

Told you it was short. However I also promised to UPDATE asap. But reviews almost always spur me to update sooner.  
Luvs and Lollipops


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! Chapter 7 is up. Sorry for the evilly short chapter. I was kicked off teh computer unceromoniously (sp?) This chapter felt longer when I was writing it. Promise. I'll try update soon but it won't be tomorrow. I've got latin class after school (fun!!)

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it. I don't own it. If you don't recogise it. I still probably don't own it. I am not Eoin Colfer (sigh) or any of the other authors whose work I have used. There. I've said it. I own NOTHING!!!

* * *

When they got back to Julius' apartment Julius disappeared into the kitchen again, this time looking for his cigars. Not finding them he sat down heavily in a chair and fumbled with the MP3 player in his pocket and, once teh headphones were connected, turned the volume up to max.

_Stupid Lily. Why'd she have to bring up beautiful girls? We all know what happened last time. I lost the 2 people that meant the most to me in one fell swoop. The damn Council, twisting events so I __**had **__to take the case. _

Meanwhile Holly was in the bathroom having a shower.

_Why'd the C-Julius go all quiet when Lily mentioned girls? Not like he's Casanova. If he was he'dve made a pass at me by now. Hmm. Maybe he's gay._

As he heard Holly getting out of the shower Julius mooched over to the airing cupboard to get some blankets for Holly to sleep under. Throwing them on the sofa he retreated to his bedroom and threw himself into the bed, before promptly falling asleep.

Holly came out of the bathroom just in time to hear the door slam. Sighing, she went through to the living room and surrendered herself to the world of dreams.

THUD

'Mmm no Holly, don't st... What the?'

Julius Root was woken from his slumber abruptly. He rolled out of bed an waited for his eyes to adapt to the semi-darkness. Puzzled that Holly hadn't reacted by now he padded into the living room silently. Where he found Holly lying on the floor. Not moving.

(A/N Dun dun dun duh!!)

Root chuckled. She was fast asleep. She must've been more tired than she looked. He picked her up, intending to replace her still form on the sofa, but before he could Holly shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

'Oh no Holly. Dont do that.'

Reviewing the situation Root knew he was never going to get her back on the sofa. He'd have to go back to bed with her still in his arms. Shame.

* * *

Hehehe. How will Holly react when she wakes up? Will Root have a soprano voice forever more? Lol. Please review. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.  
Luvs and lollipops


	9. Chapter 8

OMG! You will not believe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. So..as a reconcilaratory (sp?) gift. I'll put up 2 chapters tonight. :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews :) Enjoy!

**Disclamer:** If you recognise it I don't own it. If you don't recognise it. I still probably don't own it.

* * *

Holly woke up, her face buried in a soft pillow. Rolling over she found herself in the warm embrace of her boss. The blood drained from her face. Please say she hadn't been sleepwalking. How had she ended up in Root's bed? They hadn't been drinking. Had they? Oh Frond, she couldn't even remember if she'd been drinking. Well, it was warm. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Promptly snuggling further into Root's sleeping form, Holly fell asleep

**2 minutes later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Root's alarm clock went off.

Mumbling Holly dragged herself to the bathroom change into her uniform.

Unbeknownst (A/N always wanted to use that word) to her, Root had been awake for the past 5 minutes. He smiled. She did like him.

***

Shockwaves ran through the corridors of police plaza for three main reasons

1 – The perfect couple, Holly and Trouble, had split up.

2 – Holly had stayed OVERNIGHT at Root's place.

3 – Holly Short was EARLY!

'Hols, come on, you don't want to leave me. Maybe we just need a break. I'll talk to Mum. Promise babe.'

(There was a fourth reason, Trouble Kelp was actually **BEGGING** someone to date him)

'Yeah? Well Major. You had your chance and you blew it. Now if you don't mind, I have paperwork that needs to be done.' Holly turned her back on the surprised Trouble Kelp and made her way to her office.

Foaly the technical genius was waiting for Root when he entered his office.

'Well Foaly?'

'Lilli Frond's the subject of another official complaint. Not counting the one Grub lodged because her nail polish is 'too bright''

'Very well. Send her up.'

'Yes Julius'

'Commander'

'Oh, there's no reason to call me Commander, I'll answer to plain Foaly.'

'Watch it Pony-boy'

'Yes sir. Oh, Commander..?'

'Mhmm?'

'Is it true that Holly's staying with you?'

'Yes'

'Always thought you two suited each other. You deserve a bit of luck after Faith.'

'Foaly' The Commander's voice had a new edge to it. One of sadness.

'Yes Commander?'

'Shut up'

'Yes sir. I'll tell Cabbaline to buy a hat for the wedding shall I?'

With that last remark uttered Foaly was out of the door, eager to let Frond get the brunt of the Commander's displeasure.

Outside Holly's office the corridors were buzzing. She was surprised that Lilli Frond hadn't been to question her about the rumours flying around Police Plaza, so when the door opened she was on the defensive.

'No I am not sleeping with the Commander...'

'I know you're not sleeping with me Hols.' Root interrupted. 'Have you checked your email?'

Blushing Holly did so.

'What? "Meet me at Lothargio's when you finish work. Table 5" is this from you?'

'If it was I'd hardly be here checking you'd got it. I got something similar myself.'

As Holly and Julius puzzled over the perplexing puzzle that was the email Foaly burst through the door.

'Commander. Troll activity E:21. It's trying to get into the shuttle port, terrified children etc.'

After this outburst Foaly collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily. It was clear that he'd run all the way from the ops booth.

'Short, you running hot?'

'Would I dare not be Sir?' Came the reply.

'Good. Kit yourself out, it seems our technical genius is more out of shape then he'd care to admit'

* * *

Go on. Read on to the next chapter. And please review. Reviews make me happy. :)  
Luvs and lollipops


	10. Chapter 9

2nd chapter of the night!! It's short but that's for dramatic effect. Read on.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it. I don't own it. If you don't recognise it. I still probably don't own it.

* * *

Holly was on her way to the stricken shuttle port when Foaly's voice crackled into her earpiece.

'Right Captain. All the passengers and staff are in the panic room and troll is trashing the passenger lounge. He's ripped out the lights so infra-red as soon as you're out of the pod.'

As the pod door opened with a hiss Holly surveyed the wreckage in front of her. Chairs were littered everywhere, the leaflet stand had been crushed. Over the speakers came the mud man song** Help!**

Ironic. The troll was currently in a corner, trashing the information desk.

As Holly crept forwards her hand reached for her tunnel light on her helmet. The troll roared. It had smelt her. As turned around Holly saw the glint of madness in its eyes. It lurched towards her, it's claws unsheathed, swiping at her with every step.

Holly's eyes widened with fear. This was the worst situation she'd ever been in. The troll was perfectly capable of killing her, she was well within striking distance. As she slowly backed away Holly hit the button to open the blast doors and backed towards the chute.

In the Ops booth Foaly and Root were both on the edge of their seats.

'What the hell is she doing Julius? Where in the rule book does it say if trapped dive into an active chute?'

'It doesn't. She'll have a plan. This is Holly.'

The troll had Holly teetering on the edge of the chute. Just as it's hand came down in a death swipe she darted through its legs. Trolls not being smart, it's hand followed her and as it leaned further forward to reach further it fell into the magma and fried.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it. Hopefully the gap between updates will be shorter this time. Please Review. It might speed me up.  
Luvs and lollipops


	11. Chapter 10

Again sorry for lack of update. However this is a lot longer than some of the previous ones (867 words!!!) but it took ages to write up on account of the space bar being a tard. Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I dont own anything recognisable yadda yadda don't know how much longer I'm going to be bothered to type this but you all know it anyway or it wouldn't be published on a site called FAN .

* * *

Back in Police Plaza Holly was greeted by a bear hug-Foaly was waiting for her.

'Holly what were you thinking? I and Julius were worried sick....'

'What? The Commander was worried about me...?'

'Yeah. Ask him. He wants to see you in his office.'

Slightly worried about what Root's reaction would be to her slightly unorthodox method of troll disposal, Holly knocked gently on his door, hoping he wasn't in.

'What?'

Opening the door Holly saw the Commander seated at his desk, killing a figurine of Chix Verbil with his fountain pen. Shutting the door behind her she cleared her throat.

'Errm, Commander?'

'Holly thank God what the hell were you thinking? ' Julius was suddenly hugging Holly. 'That was completely stupid do you know how many rules you broke in that manoeuvre?'

'Commander, sorry, erm can you?. .

'Oh. Sorry, yes of course.' Root let go of Holly and indicated that she should take a seat.

After a quick de-brief Holly returned to her office and filled out the rest of the her waiting e-forms. When a mail icon winked on her computers plasma screen. Clicking the icon she found another e-mail from the mystery contact.

'Be there or who knows what'll happen. Bring your boss, drag him if you must.'

Holly shivered. How did this person know what she and Root had been discussing during the 'de-brief'? The only person who had surveillance on the Commander's office was Foaly, and his bugs, as he was fond of saying, didn't have bugs.

5 came and Holly and Julius met in the car park, as they reached Lothargio's both were getting nervous. They had told nobody about the e-mails, or where they were going. However, both had their buzz batons concealed up their trouser leg. Julius went to the Maître d' and was escorted over to table 5, where an envelope lay. As she opened it, Holly gasped. Inside lay photos of her and Julius at Lily's. Julius was holding Charley with his free arm around Holly's shoulder. Another was of the two leaving his this time Holly had dropped the envelope and it's contents, feeling sick. It was blatant blackmail.

'Frond. Holly have you read this note? -This is just a taster of what the _Haven Chronicle_ will receive if you don't deliver 50 000 ingots of gold to the warehouse marked on the accompanying map on Saturday night between 7 and 8.-We've been set up. No doubt whoever left these took more photo's as we entered here. Frond knows what the council will think.'

Having delivered this morose statement Julius glanced down the wine list and ordered a bottle of the most expensive Rosé on it.

'That ok with you Holly?'

'Of course. But why?'

'Well I figured while we're here we might as well eat.'

'No I mean why would anyone want to blackmail us?'

'I'm the youngest full Commander Recon's ever seen and you're the first female Recon officer. You don't get those sorts of opportunities without making enemies. Even if you don't know you've made them.'

'Youngest full Commander? Wow, I didn't know that. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking.' Holly asked with a new found respect for her superior.

'600, give or take a few years, haven't had many people send me cards since. Well, for a while. Doesn't seem much point in counting.' Julius evaded the question with great skill.

'Sir, that's an awful thing to say. You've got Lily, Phil and Charley.' _And me, _she'd wanted to say

'Yeah and I've only got them because Turnbull was such a prick. Look, can we...?' Root gestured to the menu

'Oh of course, sorry, erm I'll have the Spinach and Ricotta Cannoloni' _stupid girl _Holly reproached herself, _why did you pry? You should've left it. _

'Ok, and I'll have the tagliatelle ' A waiter had appeared at Holly's shoulder at some point and was patiently taking down their order, depositing a tray holding two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. Julius poured the wine and they sat in silence for a few moments. Each admiring the view.

_I'm glad I changed, _thought Holly, _and I'm glad he did too, that shirt looks great on him. Oh Frond. I'm crushing on my boss._

_Mmmm that girl has a great cleavage, _Julius was thinking, _Since when did I get so shallow? Ah well, not like it's going to come to anything. Might as well indulge myself._

'Sir, Madam. Your meals.' The waiter was back. Their plates were sat down in front of them and once again they were left alone. As they ate they made small talk about current affairs, but inevitably the conversation came around to work and by the time they'd finished their meals they were discussing their escapades with Artemis Fowl.

'We haven't heard from him for a while. I hope that's a good thing.' Root summarised as he paid the bill and they walked home, not realising that they had their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Hope you liked it. On scrolling down to write this it ain't as long as it felt. But still. More than 500 words :) Review. Pwetty please. :) *begs*  
Luvs and lollipops


	12. Chapter 11

It may not seem like it but this is actually one of the longest chapters, if not THE longest. There is some SERIOUS OOC-ness in it so don't say you weren't warned. Sorry for not reviewing sooner. Damn Latin Language paper. Thanks to all my reviewers for not sending abusive messages to make me update. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognisable. Last time I checked I wasn't Eoin Colfer, nor anyone else who owns any rights to anything mentioned/used/referred to in this fic

* * *

'What are we going to do Julius? I know I don't have that kind of money' Holly fretted as they arrived home.

'I do, and they know it. We can both go to the drop off. At least that way we stand more chance of getting out.'

'KK. Videodisc?'

'Why not? Take your pick.' With that he disappeared.

Holly selected a disc at random and put it in the player. Onto the screen came a home movie. A lone skater. It was at the Atlantis ice rink during the figure skating competitions that were held every four years.

_Wow. The Commander doesn't look like the figure skating type. _Thought Holly _He might watch this crap, but I don't. _Holly picked up the next disc. Another home movie, the same woman as before, only this time she was laughing as she fed the ducks at Haven Park. As she went through the next 5 discs Holly found one common factor. The woman. A pretty thing she was Holly's height with long, copper hair and gorgeous mocha coloured skin.

'Err, Commander....' Holly couldn't pretend she'd never seen this. If she didn't get things sorted out now she'd always be wondering exactly why Julius got kicks out of watching dodgy movies of this particular girl (A/N when I say dodgy I mean of course grainy and badly recorded. NOT the actual content.) Root walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, slightly damp. He'd evidently been taking the opportunity to grab a quick show?' he looked confused and slightly disgruntled at being disturbed.

'Who's this?' Holly pointed at the screen, Root's face saddened visibly.

'That is, was, my wife. Faith.'

'Oh, Sorry. What happened?'

Root walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily.

'She killed herself. A century ago last Thursday.'

Tears began to roll silently down Root's cheeks. Holly was shocked. No-one had seen the Commander like this. She didn't know he'd been married. She noticed Julius was shivering and ran to the airing cupboard for a warm towel. Wrapping it around his shoulders she hugged him briefly. He told her everything.

'Everyone said we were the perfect couple. I was high up in the LEP, she was an ice-skating genius. She won the Atlantis figure-skating championship every time she entered. Frond she was beautiful, but one day, we'd been staying at my parents in Atlantis for Turnbull and Lily's wedding. I'd taken Mum to Bingo, Dad and Faith stayed at home, well, when we got back to Haven she was, different. She didn't cuddle up to me at night, she shied away from my touch, I thought she needed a bit of space. So I started working late, sleeping on the sofa. One day, my day off, I'd been shopping, we needed something for tea and Faith didn't want a take-away. I came in, dumped the bags near hall table and went through to the living room to see where Faith was, she was lying on the sofa, pill bottle in her hand. I tried everything. The paramedics came. They couldn't do anything. It was heart-breaking to see her die so slowly. I spent three days beside her hospital bed. Begging her magic to do something, to deal with the drugs. It never happened, she just, went. Lily and Turnbull didn't find out until they got back from their honeymoon.'

'Oh Frond Julius' Holly hugged him tightly, brushing her lips against his cheek in a gesture of sympathy.

'Yeah. I found her note as I was clearing out her stuff. _**My dear Julius**_ it said _**don't blame yourself for what has happened. It isn't your fault it's mine. Last month, when we were at your parents. Your Father took advantage of the one time we were alone. Not to talk, but to abuse me. I did not want to make you choose between him and me, but I feel that you should now know. Goodbye my darling, I'll be waiting for you. Love Faith. **_When the council heard they said I should take the case. Well, the majority did. Vinaya was up in arms about it and Foaly was seething. You see Holly, I'd just been made Commander officially, I mean I'd been doing the job for years while my boss slept off his hangover but...The Council try to push anyone who doesn't fit the mould. Whether they are too young, too old, female... We go a conviction though. I turned the key on my own bloody Father.' This time Julius broke down. Unable to carry on through the tears. Holly was still holding is sobbing form, getting slightly damp in the process.

'Ssssh Julius honey, don't cry.'

Eventually his tears stopped and Julius could speak again.

'I'm sorry Holly, I-I just don't know what came over me.'

'Go. Wash your face and put some clothes on. I'll find a film.' Holly was shocked. She thought that Julius would've been the council's golden boy. Evidently not, and why had Foaly never told her anything? Well, she supposed, arguing with herself, it wasn't Foaly's business to tell.

By this time she'd found a film she liked the look of, another mud man disc _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom? Hmm, the guy on the front looks pretty hot, for a human. _Just as Holly pressed play, Julius came back in wearing his pajamas. They were soon curled up on the sofa once more.

She'd chosen a human adventure film. The scenes rolled past in a blur for Julius, until he felt Holly bury her head in his chest. Blinking to focus his eyes he saw why. Someone's still beating heart had been plucked from their chest.

'You know Holly; I didn't have you down as the squeamish type.' He teased.

'I'm not.' Came the muffled reply 'I was suddenly really interested in finding out which washing powder you use.'

'That was a pathetic excuse Holly Short.' Julius chuckled

'Fine. Just because I have an aversion to being able to see other peoples innards. Or my own for that matter.' Holly harrumphed.

As the film went on Julius returned to his cheerier self. _Mission accomplished_ thought Holly. The film finished and the two elves retired to their beds.

* * *

I decided to end there or I'dve been babbling on for ages in a very boring way. I'm on half-term at the moment so maybe I'll have time to update again this week. I don't know. Don't hold your breath. Please. I don't want to be up on manslaughter charges. Lol. Reviews make me type faster though (did you get the EXTREMELY subtle hint? :D)  
Luvs and lollipops


	13. Chapter 12

Aha! I have managed to update!! Mwahahaha. So here it is. Chapter 12. Hope you enoy it. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed the last chapter. Edited slightly. If you spot the change send your answer on a postcard to... :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise. Promise.

Oh and Terry Pratchett fans, see if you can spot the reference to a certain UU student.

* * *

'Aah! NO! What under this earth?'

Root woke from a nightmare; tears were streaming down his face for the second time in 24 hours. Holly stumbled into the room, her hair extremely ruffled.

'What's up Sir? I heard you shouting.'

'Don't worry Short. It's nothing, just a dream' Julius muttered, touched that she was worried.

'Julius. Don't lie to me it wasn't "just" a dream. You're crying.'

'Yes I'm crying it was a bad dream' he shivered. Frond it was cold. 'Holly, are you not cold?'

'I'll live' she pulled a shirt off a chair near the bed and put it on. 'There I'm fine.'

Julius snorted in disbelief.

'Holly, that's a Recon standard issue shirt. We both know that they actually make you colder than the surrounding air. '

'Well what do you suggest?' Holly snapped.

'Woah. Just saying. There's the other half of the duvet.'

'You think I'm that easy? Just because I work in an all male environment I'm either a whore or a lesbian? Well I'm neither. ' Holly stormed.

'Holly. Listen. I don't think you're either of those things, I think you're a funny, intelligent elf with a beautiful face if I may say so.'

Holly stopped dead. Had Root just said...no he was humouring her, trying to stop her getting angry. He didn't mean any of it, especially not the last bit, did he?

'Oh. Erm. Thanks Sir, I guess I'm just used to the snide remarks from half the town. ..'

'I know. Which is why I've stopped making them. Now, are you going to freeze, or what?'

'What.' Holly replied as she slipped under the duvet, pulling it under her chin. 'Now this dream? Do you want to talk about it?'

_Oh Frond Julius she's in your bed, keep yourself under control man._

'No, not really. It was about Faith. That's all I really remember.'

'Julius you're still crying.' Holly leant forward and brushed the tears from his cheeks gently, before lying back onto a pillow.

'You know. You should take some time off work. Go talk to your Mum, I'm sure she's really upset about you not talking to her. Life's too short for arguing.'

Julius shifted onto his side, his head next to Holly's.

'Hmmm. Maybe you're right. However, I couldn't do it alone. I'd need someone to come with me to Atlantis and quite literally push me through the door...'

'You mean me? Seriously? '

'Mhmm'

'Oh I'd love to, I've always wanted to go to Atlantis..but..I couldn't afford it, I'm almost broke.' Holly's face fell

'Don't worry about that. I'll pay, I'll sort out your holiday leave..'

'Hey Root.' Foaly's voice rang out through the hallway. 'Is Holly here? Me and Trouble were both working late and he asked me to drop something of hers off on the way past. Julius? It's only 11. You should be still awake now. Right?'

The centaurs head popped around the bedroom door.

'Ah Julius...Holly? Oh, sorry to interrupt I'll just put these on the table and, er, leave.' Foaly smirked

'No Foaly, nothing like what you're thinking. I promise' Holly protested only to hear Foaly snicker cynically and shut the door as he left.

'Ah shit. Now everyone's going to think we go out.' Holly moaned.

'What's wrong with that?' Root questioned

'Well I've only just broken up with Trouble and...Julius did you just imply what I - mmph' Holly was cut off mid-rant by a swift kiss. Julius made to move away but Holly slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into another, deeper kiss .

'Holly?' Julius was shocked. He'd expected a slap, he didn't think she liked him in that way. 'What about the whole "I've just broken up with Trouble" thing?'

Holly appeared to ponder for a moment 'And?' Smiling impishly she snuggled into Julius' chest.

'Girl after my own heart' Embracing Holly tightly, Root kissed her lightly on the top of her head. 'So...Atlantis?'

'Definitely.' Came the muffled reply. 'Oh, and Julius.'

'Yes?'

'Love you.'

'I assure you the feelings mutual'

'Hmmm' As Julius looked down we saw Holly's eyelids were drooping. Holding each other close, they slept until morning.

***

As Holly went about her daily routine of paperwork, skive in the ops booth, get yelled at, paperwork and more skiving, she was buzzing. She and Julius, Recons most unlikely couple, just ahead of Trouble and Chix Verbil, were just that. She couldn't believe that after the way he'd always been so harsh towards her he loved her! She's just visited Foaly in the ops booth to 'explain' that what he's witnessed last night wasn't at all in any way what he thought it was. When she told him about the bad dream he was surprisingly understanding. As Holly walked around a corner she walked nose-first into Chix Verbil

'Hey babe. Fancy meeting you like this. I hear you and Major Kelp have well and truly gone your separate ways.'

'Yes, we have' Holly sighed, here it comes, she thought.

'Well then you'll be free tomorrow night to have dinner. Just you and me.'

Holly opened her mouth to answer as the door they were standing in front of opened.

'She most certainly will not be. Short, you've still got all that paperwork and you're pulling overtime tomorrow, Corporal Kelp has taken the week off because he's 'ill'.' Root roared into Verbil's ear.

'Aaw Sir. What a way to ruin my moment.' Chix muttered

'Your 'moment' was never there, and by the look on Short's face I should be disciplining you for harassment - Go. NOW! Short. A word.'

Once inside Root's office Holly shut the door quietly.

'You did just say that to get rid of Chix didn't you sir? I'm not really working overtime again?' Holly's voice was pleading.

'No. Trouble is though. I thought however, that you needed rescuing.' Julius smiled – a rarity, but Holly thought she could get used to the cute dimples in his cheeks.

'I did. Thanks Julius was that all?' Holly winked. Suggesting to Julius that she didn't mind if it wasn't – nudge nudge wink wink – _When did I become such a slut? _Holly thought

'Indeed it is Short, now I suggest you get back to your paperwork. And don't call me Julius.' With that Root turned back to the e-forms piled up around him.

Slightly confused Holly returned to her work. Not meeting with any advances from anyone else for the rest of her shift.

***

'Commander' Holly started

'Julius'

'But earlier, you told me...'

'Foaly's got my office wired. Now keep your eyes on the road or this is the last time I let you drive.

Holly and Julius were in the car on their way back to his flat. Holly was trying to get out of sleeping on the sofa.

'Ok. Julius...you know your sofa?'

'Yep. Twenty-five years old. Nickname Big Mad Drongo. Used to enjoy fairly heavy nights out until he joined the AA and kicked the binge drinking habit. 'Course I know my sofa. I bought it. I sit on it most nights.'

'You ever slept on it though?' Holly enquired using her womanly wiles to the very best of her abilities

'Yes frequently before Faith went. Why?' Julius suddenly became suspicious of the sudden enquiries.

'Then you know how uncomfortable it is and, being a gentleman, won't make me sleep in it anymore. Please Julius.' Holly was looking deep into his using her long lashes to their full potential, when a horn blared.

'Frond Holly, watch the damn road!' Julius exclaimed 'You can sleep in the bed if you want to as long as you don't kill us before we get home. '

'Julius, I could fly a pod through a gap between your teeth. I won't kill us.'

'Yes dear, but this isn't a pod. So I'm not taking any bets.'

* * *

So Pratchett fans. Did you spot it? Hope you enoyed this chapter. I can't promise when I'll next update. But hopefully it'll be soon (ish) Don't forget to review!  
Luvs and lollipops


	14. Chapter 13

Hey peeps!!! So sorry for the delay. My school's decided now would be a good time to dump a load of exams onto us. As if I didn't have enough with latin and science. So here is chapter 13 it's a little short but if it'd been any longer chances are you would've had to wait another fortnight before I got around to posting it. Once more I am so sorry for your wait and thanks to my reviewers :)

**Disclaimer:**You know the drill. I own NOTHING *sniff*

* * *

The next day was Saturday, Julius' and Holly's day off. It was also the day Lily and Charley came round to check Julius was still alive.

Pity Julius forgot.

'Uncle Jules! Uncle Jules I'm here!! Errrm...Uncle Jules. Why is Holly in your bad?' Charley made her presence known by jumping onto the bed.

'Mmmf?' Holly sat up groggily.

'Oh, hey Charley, Julius you great lump, wake up.'

Julius woke up just in time to receive a face full of his lovers pillow, and just in time for Lily to walk in.

'Morning Julius. Sorry to wake you but Charley couldn't wait any longer. I've put a cake we made for you in.....Oh, sorry to disturb you.' Lily said as her brain caught up with her eyes. 'Come on Charley, let Uncles Julius and...Holly get dressed.'

Charley was dragged by her Mother into the living room while the couple dressed. Pulling on a black shirt Julius remarked

'You do realise you're going to be Auntie Holly from now on?'

'Anti-Holly you say? I always have been. Ironically I'm allergic to it.' Holly's wit had returned quickly after a night safe in Julius' arms.

'Really? But seriously. Do you mind? I can tell her not to if you want me to.'

Now they were both fully dressed. As she passed him on the way to the door Holly slipped her arms around Julius' neck and kissed him lightly.

'Don't worry. It'll be fine. Always wanted to be an Auntie.'

They made their way through to the living room where they found two cups of coffee waiting for them.

'Uncle Jules! Holly! Yey! You're dressed.!' Charley, as usual, was bouncing off the walls with excitement. 'Guess what Mummy's brought! That new film! Monsters VS Aliens!'

'Mmm? How exciting. Go on put it on.' Try as he might Julius couldn't be more enthusiastic about a kids film before a cup of coffee. As he and Holly sat on the sofa the Dreamworks sequence started and Charley nestled into his lap, starting to suck her thumb. Lily came through from the kitchen to join them. Plucking her daughter from Julius' knee as she walked past, giving him a chance to enjoy his coffee.

As the movie went on with Charley giggling every two minutes Holly and Julius moved closer together, her cuddled into his chest . his arms around her shoulders. Soon Julius' eyes began to close involuntarily. He'd had nightmares again the night before. Faith had come to him. Blamed him for everything, and he knew she was right, deep down he knew.

The next thing he knew Holly was gently nudging him in the ribs.

'Julius ...films over. Can you let me go make some sandwiches for lunch please?'

He opened his eyes and found that indeed the end credits were rolling and, indeed (A/N: love that word) it was lunchtime.

'Oh, yeah, sure.' Stifling a yawn he untangled himself and stood to stretch his aching joints. Holly slipped away to prepare dinner. Two minutes later she shouted through.

'Damn it Julius. Get through here. I don't understand this kitchen at all.

'Ah. I better go help.' Was all Julius could say to Charley and her Mum. He went through to find Holly spreading jam onto bread.

'Hang on, you said...'

'I didn't understand this kitchen. I don't, who keeps jam in the same place as potatoes?'

'Errm...?'

'Can you find some plates please? And put the kettle on.'

Having done this Julius stood behind Holly, his head resting on her shoulder and his arms snaking around her waist.

'So..Mistress anything else you want? As he whispered his lips brushed her nick. Holly giggled.

'Glad you've worked out who wears the trousers, and yes. Go give this to your niece.' Holly turned in his embrace, handing him a plate, a juice beaker and planting a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes and went about his errand, receiving a slap on the arse as he walked away.

So, not dating then Julius?'

As soon as he entered the living room Lily was interrogating him.

'I wasn't then.' Root offered as an explanation. 'Here you go Charley.'

'JAM!!! Thanks Uncle Jules!!' Between his sister-in-law and his niece Julius knew there would be no escape.

'Julius don't act like it's a crime – Faith died ages ago, she'd want you to move on and find someone new. I'm pleased for you.'

Julius stopped dead in the process of remove himself from Charley's bear hug. Lily was right. He'd been avoiding the whole relationship issue in an attempt, not to preserve her memory, but to bring her back, as though she'd left him because he'd cheated on her.

'Thanks Lily. Look, I was gonna take Holly out, I don't suppose you could leave a little early?'

'Sure, we'll go after lunch. I'll take Charley to the cinema, that should stop her complaining.'

As Julius went back into the kitchen Lily smiled. Frond knew her brother-in-law needed someone. Now it looked as though he'd found her.

* * *

Not sure why it ends there. It just seemed a good place to stop. :) Hope you enoyed it. :) Please review. As I mentioned earlier I have a lot of exams coming up so I don't know when I'll next be able to update but I'll see you then.  
Luvs and lollipops


	15. Chapter 14

Oops, I feel like I've neglected you. Sorry. :( Here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a famous author, ergo I own none of the publicly recognisable characters. :)

* * *

After a quick dinner Lily and Charley left. Holly slid her arms around Julius' waist and leaned against his chest.

'So... where are we going ?' she asked

'Well, I thought we could go out for dinner and then go find this blackmailing son of a mudman.' Came the reply Holly gasped. She'd completely forgotten about that , and became immediately nervous.

'Damn. I forgot we had to do that. Did you tell anyone we're going?'

'Yeah, Foaly. After I threatened to take away his carrot supply if anyone heard about the compromising position we were found in.'

'Good.' Holly cuddled further into her lover's embrace 'I'm worried though. We don't know who we're dealing with. Or Why they want to hurt us.'

'I know, we'll be fine though.' Julius didn't sound so sure of this last point.

After a brief meal at a local café, Holly and Root picked up the Gold from the bank and made their way to the warehouse that the mysterious blackmailer had specified as the rendezvous point.

'So, we're here. With the money. Show yourself.' Holly's voice rang out with authority.

'Oh, you really think I'll expose myself? Very amusing Miss Short. No. You can bring the Gold to me. Alone.'

The voice echoed around the warehouse. It was strangely familiar, but neither Holly nor Julius could place it. As she moved forwards, the bag slung over her shoulder Julius' hand tightened over hers. She looked back at him and smiled. He sighed. This was the only way either of them would keep their jobs. Holly moved as directed by the voice, until it instructed her to stop. A large corrugated iron container opened to reveal..

'Sool. Of course. When it turned out that the Commander wasn't dead you were kicked off Recon, and when Foaly came out with how you'd acted during your brief period of command including the way you acted as if my life didn't matter because I was female and possibly a suspect you were defrocked. Completely, chucked headlong into the civilian world.'

'Well reasoned Miss Short...'

'That's Captain to you Sool.'

'Very well then _**Captain**_Short, and like any villain in a mudman movie I set out to get my revenge. However, what you didn't know is that once you are dead your superior is going to have to answer some _**very**_ embarrassing questions to the press about certain photographs they have just received.' Sool's rant finished. Holly realised that no matter what happened she and Julius wouldn't escape the press coverage and their relationship would, no doubt, come under scrutiny. She sighed. Privacy had been so nice. Now her Irish cousins would be harassing her for all of Julius' secrets. From where he bought his civilian clothes to which deodorant he used. Joys. Why did he have to appeal to most women on primal level?

'So this whole blackmail thing was just a scheme so you could get me into a position where you could murder me? '

'Oh yes, and become considerably richer. You know I was never paid for that week I served as Commander. So I thought I'd take the money from Root. With interest. Mwahahahaha!' The maniacal laugh was a sure fire sign that Sool had tipped over the edge. Holly turned and ran. Only to be followed by a giant claw, presumably used to move the containers around. As she ran, trying to remember the route to the entrance she tripped, and in a moment of genius let out a blood curdling scream before rolling into the shadows. This seemed to fool the claw, which retreated, giving Holly time to find the entrance unhindered, knocking into Julius who'd been looking for her.

'Holly, thank Frond you're ok. Who was it? He turned off the loudspeaker once you'd stopped. I've rung Foaly, he's sending in Retrieval One.' This series of sentences was followed by a rib-crushing hug. When Holly spoke there was a tinge of urgency to her voice.

'Julius. It's Sool. He's already sent the photo's to the papers. Hopefully he thinks I'm dead and you're oblivious to who he is and will simply create a cover up.' Having explained their plight to the Commander she returned his hug.

'Julius what are we going to do? What are we going to tell the reporters?'

Julius kissed his lover on the cheek.

'The truth. I have a contact who'll e-mail me copy's of the photo's he's received. We'll explain what was happening when the photos were taken. As long as none of them were taken today we'll be fine.'

'You know that's why I love you. You're so calm in a crisis, well. Maybe not calm but reliable.' As she said this Holly tilted her head to kiss Julius, but was interrupted by a tactful cough. It was Trouble.

'So erm. Commander. Where's the felon?'

'Follow Captain Short. She'll lead you to him. Be careful though. He's dangerous.'

'Careful's my middle name Sir.'

'No it's not. It's Weatherby.' Holly teased.

'Sssh. You weren't supposed to tell anyone.'

'You really think Foaly didn't know before you did?'

'Good point.'

As soon as they were alone Holly questioned Trouble.

'What did you hear?'

'Eh? Come again?'

'Me and Root talking. What did you hear?'

'Just that he's reliable or something. Why?' Troubles eyes became slits of suspicion.

'Sool was black-mailing us. He's the person you're here to arrest. He had photos of us outside Root's sister-in-laws place. He was holding his niece, and you can't doubt the family connection. Sool threatened to send them to the papers. If you'd heard us discussing that you might've become...suspicious as to the nature of my and the Commander's relationship.'

Troubled laughed loudly.

'Oh come on Holly, he has the biggest crush on you. It's so obvious.'

'I know, since when did you start to sound like a stereo-typical blonde cheerleader?'

'I do NOT...'

'Shh'

During this conversation they had neared Sool's hidey-hole. Holly gestured around the corner wordlessly and Trouble advanced alone. After a quick and epically boring scuffle he came back towing a cuffed Sool.

'Thought you'd killed me Ark?' Holly asked innocently.

Sool simply spat at her feet.

'And thats showing disrespect to an officer of the law. The list of charges against you just keeps growing doesn't it Mr Sool?'

* * *

Love it? Loathe it? Neither of the above? Let me know. Just press the button conveniantly labelled _review_. Thanks. Until next time...  
Luvs and lollipops


	16. Chapter 15

So so so so sorry I've taken sinfully long to update and deserve to be beaten with sticks, but when you've finished beating me take those sticks and beat my teachers as they're the ones who have been filling up my time with coursework. Grrr. This isn't my best chapter in my opinion but I hope you like it regardless. Thank you for not shunning me for my lack of update.

**Disclaimer: **If it isn't mine, I don't claim to own it. If it is mine then I do and you can't steal it from me. Mwahahahaha!! Seriously though. Don't sue me :-)

* * *

After a quick debrief, Holly and Julius had to face the press.

'Commander Root, what of these photographs of you and Captain Short dining together at Lothargio's?'

'The blackmailer we now know to be Ark Sool had told us to go there to hear his demands. As it was we found an envelope containing the threat and location of the drop-point. I thought we might as well eat there given that there was no food in the cupboards at home.'

'So it is true then that you and Captain Short are co-habiting?'

'...yes, however...'

'Is it true that you are a couple?'

Julius hesitated, how to answer that...Thankfully, Holly stepped in.

'After I broke up with Captain Kelp and had no-where to go Commander Root kindly offered his couch until I could find a flat of my own. Thank-you ladies and gentlemen but we both have to be in work protecting Haven tomorrow and I'm sure we'd do better if we got some sleep.'

This ended the press conference and as the reporters dissipated Holly and Julius left, their fingers inter-locking once they were out of sight. In Roots office Holly sank into his chair.

'Frond my back is killing me.' She moaned. Julius looked up from the new pile of paperwork that had appeared in his absence.

'Nothing serious I hope? Do you want a medical warlock to take a look?'

'No. I'll be fine. Just need to lie down.'

'Come on then. Home.'

Once back at the flat Holly flopped onto the bed sighing at the relief she found in taking the weight off of her feet. Julius came through, put a cup of tea on her bedside table and flopped down next to her, sliding a hand around her waist.

'What a day eh? First Charley and then Sool. Dunno which was worse.'

Holly giggled

'Very funny. Your niece is gorgeous and you know it. She looks like you.'

'Are you stating the family resemblance or confirming the fact that I'm devilishly handsome?'

'Bit full of yourself.' Holly rolled onto her side to face him. Wincing as she did so.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Concern crossed Julius' face.

'I'm fine. Gonna have to book a massage though.'

'Don't bother. Take your shirt off.'

'Holly's eyebrows rocketed at the suggestion. Rolling his eyes Julius slowly unbuttoned the shirt himself and, rolling her onto her front began to massage her muscles.

As Julius worked on the knots in her muscles Holly started to relax. This fairy must've been a masseuse in a previous life. Suddenly, all the tension gone he stopped.

'No..there's no need-' Holly started to complain but was cut off swiftly as Julius pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. But I make no promises. Also. If anyone has a good idea for what Foaly might use as his IM name. PM me or put it in a review, I'll pick one at random. :-) Thanks again.  
Luvs and lollipops


	17. Chapter 16

Hi Guys!!! Hope you had a great Christmas and a half-decent start to 2010!!! I hate to say it but the plot to this story is getting towards the end of its shelf life so this feels like the last chapter. I'll be sad to see it go but I'd prefer to finish now then ramble on forever. So for the last time in this fic please R&R :-)

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things but the rights to Artemis Fowl and any other publicly recognisable material isn't among them.

* * *

The next morning the presence of Commander Julius Root was requested at an emergency meeting of the Council.

'Julius, we realise that your relationship with Captian Short is none of our business etc. So we aren't going to ask you about it are we Chairman Cahartez' Wing Commander Vinaya started the meeting.

'What of course-not. Of course not.' Cahartez replied confused by the sudden statement.

'But Julius, we called you here to advise that you and Captain Short take the few weeks running up to Sool's court appearance off. You work in a close proximity to the court officials and we don't want anyone saying you fixed the trial. All leave will be paid.' Vinaya explained. 'I do hope you understand.'

Julius nodded.

'Has Major Kelp been informed of this? He will be the one covering my leave and it wouldn't be fair on him to drop him in it at such short notice.' he asked.

'Yes Julius, and just for the record I'm aware that you mind more being off work than not giving Kelp enough notice. Inform Captain Short.'

'Ok. I surrender. Let me know when Sool's due in court. I want to be there to see him go down.'

With that final statement Julius turned and left the council chamber. To the surprise of everyone there.

'What's he got up his sleeve?' One of the council members asked.

'It's not him we need to watch, its the female. She's a bit of a wild card.' Another chipped in.

'Gentlemen. Let's not get sexist. Maybe he has something he needs to do.' Vinaya said quietly. 'This meeting is at an end.

****

Julius Root walked the corridors of the LEP headquarters in his civilian clothes, causing mass blockages as people stared, not used to the sight of their Commander in anything but his uniform. Even Foaly was surprised.

'Julius? Not in uniform? Are you ill?' he asked as Julius entered the ops booth.

'Don't call me Julius Pony boy. Where's Holly?'

'Her office. Actually doing paperwork. Anyone'd think she was trying to get on your good side' the centaur snickered.

'She doesn't need to try.' Julius replied. 'Can you get her up here?'

'O-kay...Why do you want to know?'

'I've been informed by the council that me and her are now on paid leave until the trial of Ark Sool. Thought her coming to see you would cause less gossip than me coming to see her.'

'She and I. But yep, hang on.' Foaly logged on the the IM service he ran around Police Plaza purely so he could get the gossip before everyone else

-TechieStallion has logged in-

-CrazyGirlyCaptain is logged in-

TechieStallion: Hey Holly. Get your rear in gear and get up here, found something on the mudman net you won't want to miss.

CrazyGirlyCaptain: You've changed your name? How long were you FourLeggedBeast for?

TechieStallion: About 10 minutes – Julius looked over my shoulder.

CrazyGirlyCaptain: Did he laugh at you?

TechieStallion: Yes. Now get up here and look at what this idiot asked the world.

CrazyGirlyCaptain: On my way.

-CrazyGirlyCaptain has logged out-

-Techie Stallion has logged out-

'She's on her way.' Foaly spun in his chair to face his boss.

'Yes Foaly. I can read too.'

'Foaly. You wanted me? Oh, hey Julius.'

'He didn't want you. The council have decided we are both to take paid leave until the trial so we can't be accused of bribing the jury.'

'Oh. Ok. Starting when?'

'Now.'

'Oh.' Holly's face fell 'Just when I was starting to catch up on the paperwork.'

'That's what I thought. See you Foaly.'

The couple left leaving Foaly to terrorise Major Kelp with his ideas.

****

'What are we going to do for the next few weeks while the defense build a case?' Holly asked in the car on the way home

'I thought we could go to Atlantis...?' Julius suggested, stealing a glance at the elf next to him, searching her features for her reaction. Surprisingly, her face split into a grin.

'Why not? You need to tell your Mother what happened before the papers do.'

'Yeah. Hope she doesn't have a heart attack when she sees you though.'

'Eh?'

'You don't half look like Faith. Don't be surprised if she makes presumptions, she's getting old and she was never quite right after Dad got put away.'

'Well that's not her fault. Anyway, how long will we stay for? I need to know how much to pack.'

'Take enough for a fortnight, she's got a washing machine.'

Holly smiled happily. A whole fortnight without Chix Verbil? Brilliant.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks for following. :-) No longer will you have to put up with the insane amount of time between my updates. Hope you enjoyed it and I know the ending was lousy but if I'd carried on it would've been worse. Thank you all!!!!!  
Luvs and lollipops


End file.
